TinkerBell 'Grows' Up
by chuckiboo
Summary: Taking place after the first three movies. TinkerBell's life is threatened by a magical disease, yet is saved by her friend Peter Pan, with adverse side effects. She grows, surprisingly, physically, and with long burning love for Peter's son Michael, who is mentally traumatized by events from their past.
1. Chapter 1

TINKERBELL 'GROWS' UP

PART I

by chuckiboo

_TinkerBell and all related characters ©Disney._

In the world of mystics and magic, there exist a set of myths that a child grows up with. Known as 'fairy tales', these stories of myth and lore encompasses the mind of a young one, and enlightens their imagination. Some grow up still believing in these tales, and make them part of their everyday lives. Thus, the phrase 'a child at heart' is mentioned for those who maintain this seperate thinking from stark reality. Yet on the other side of the world, this does indeed exist, in the mystical realm known as Neverland. It is here that the most believed of myths is an actual reality: the existence of fairies.

There are fairies for every talent, from taking care of woodland creatures, the maintainence of the four seasons, and those who maintain these fairies and all they do. In the little nook of the world known as Pixie Hollow, it is here that these creatures live out their relatively long lives. Considered 'little humans', they are inches in height, and fly with wings, with some pixie dust. They barely age, and actually are very cute. Yet only one has come in contact with their gigantic counterparts: TinkerBell. Considered the most gifted fairy to ever arrive in Pixie Hollow, TinkerBell has a gift that created devices for the other fairies to make their work easier. Immensely innovative, intelligent, yet kind of impatient, she has more of an itch to invent and fix more than anything else. Along with her friends Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, Terrence, Vidia and Iridessa, these fairies are the core of the realm. And it is here where the story begins.

Clarion, the queen of all fairies, is a just and good ruler, overseer of the realm and its workings. When TinkerBell first arrived, she assisted her in finding her talent. And it almost came crashing down when the 'catastrophe' happened, nearly causing spring not to arrive on time. But with Tink's innovation and the fairies' cooperation, it was saved. Along with two other adventures, she has made herself a household name in Pixie Hollow. As time passed, and the seasons changed, leadership changed hands as well. Fairy Mary, the head of the tinker fairies, moved on, as well as Fairy Gary, head of the dust fairies. In a surprising move (surprising to the recipients), Queen Clarion appointed the two most qualified fairies to take their places: Terrence over the dust fairies, and over the tinkers, none other than TinkerBell.

Not too long after the arrival of summer, the Queen called a particular fairy for a serious conversation.

"TinkerBell," the Queen started, "since your arrival, you have done more to make everyone's job easier with your inventions and the way you tinker." TinkerBell couldn't help but be flattered at the comment. "And the scepter you built for the fall equinox gave us more pixie dust than we could ever imagine. All in all, you have earned a special place in my royal court."

The shock on TinkerBell's face was unforgettable as she heard what she said. "Uh," she stuttered, "what did you say?"

"You now have a place in my royal court."

For a minute, TinkerBell had to think of the implications of being given such a studious honor. Yet, when it comes down to it, inventing and tinkering is what she does best. And it's what she loves to do. So, her decision is simple.

"Your majesty, it would be an honor to serve in your court, but," stopping short, "it's not me. I'm a tinker, it's what I do. And for me not to tinker, well, I don't know if I can live without doing it."

The Queen was quite surprised at the reply she received, yet she knew this fairy did what was right.

"I respect your decision, TinkerBell, yet it's still open for you if you still want it." TinkerBell smiled. "I understand, you love what you do. You're dismissed."

With that TinkerBell bowed in respect to the Queen, and departed. Though she turned down a lucrative offer, it is best for the rest of the fairies that she remained the head of the tinker fairies. Besides, she has a lot of new devices to build before the next changing of the seasons, from summer to fall. Yet something will happen to change all that in an instant.

The next few weeks were tedious and bitter work for the fairies in Tinkers' Nook, as they worked on the new line of wares for the nature fairies in preparation for autumn. Though Clank and Bobble were pretty strung out from assembling and supervising, TinkerBell was just as much, as she had more work on her than anyone else. Her mind worked flawlessly but feverously, as different inventions came to mind. And the wear slowly showed on her.

As the days went by, TinkerBell's condition started to worsen, as she slowly lost the color in her face, as well as her energy level. At one time, someone made her mad, and for the first time ever, she did not get mad, not even turn red. Yet the most noticable symptom was at the pixie dust distribution hub, as they received their daily ration of pixie dust.

"Are ya'll ready for fall?" asked Rosetta, dipping her puff into the dust.

"Uh, summer just came!" replied Iridessa, as Terrence poured a cupful over her.

"I don't want summer to end," added Silvermist.

"The animals are having such a good time," concluded Fawn.

"There's hardly no wind, and it's boring the bejebbers out of me," mused Vidia as she too was covered in dust.

"Well, I'm satisfied," replied Terrence, head of the dust fairies. "What about you, Tink?"

Everyone turned to TinkerBell, as she yawned. None noticed that her vibrant wings had faded to where they were not even seen.

"Still busy at the nook, too much to do," as she stifled another yawn. Terrence poured the dust over her.

"All you need is some rest, you'll be just fine later on."

"Yeah, you've been working too hard, Tink, take it easy," added Silvermist, "let Clank and Bobble handle the orders while you rest."

"You're right, Sil," replied TinkerBell, "I think I will."

As the others took off, strangely, TinkerBell barely got off the ground. With her wings very weak, even with pixie dust, she made it out of the area and into the sky, keeping aloft. Getting into the open, she slowly floated toward Tinkers' Nook, dropping near the ground every now and then. Arriving at the center, her energy gave out and she fell to the ground. The other tinker fairies saw what happened, and rushed to her aid. Clank arrived first, followed by Bobble, as his bubble lenses nearly burst along the way.

"Tink, you alright?" Clank asked as he helped her to her feet.

"You had a nasty fall there," added Bobble, "what happened?"

"I don't know," she replied, sounding groggy and shaking her head. When she opened her eyes, the guys noticed her beautiful blue eyes were fading to white. Something didn't seem right.

"We better take you home, you need to rest," he said as they let her go. When they did, her legs gave out, sending her down again. TinkerBell definitely was not in the best of shape. So, being the kind fairies they are, Clank and Bobble took her by the arms and flew her to her house near the top of Tinkers' Nook. Upon entering, they immediately deposited her onto her bed, and tucked her in.

"You'll be fine, Tink," Clank said softly, bringing a leaf over her body.

"Yes, you will," added Bobble, shutting some shades to make a bit darker. "You'll be feeling better in no time."

TinkerBell gazed at the two and lightly smiled. "Thanks guys," she said wearily. "Do you think-"

"Don't worry about us," corrected Clank, "we've been doing this for quite a while now, and we're used to it. You just rest, okay?"

"Okay," she replied as she nodded off to sleep. "Sweet dreams, Tink," Bobble whispered as both of them exited.

A new day dawned, and with it, new energy. Yet something, or someone, was missing. As the tinker fairies busied themselves with the work allotted, Clank and Bobble orchestrated the operation as only they could. It was only yesterday when took their leader, TinkerBell, home because she was not feeling well, and it was obvious that she might feeling the same this day. As soon as some free time came about, the two headed to her house, and knocked on the door.

"Tink?" Bobble called, but no answer. He knocked on the door again.

"Tink?" he repeated, concern growing.

"You think we should go in?" asked Clank.

"We might have to, the door hasn't been touched since we were here yesterday."

"Okay."

Bobble turned the knob, and opened the door. Looking around, everything was the same, but what they saw next shocked them. Though her green dress was still there, TinkerBell was now a ghost white. Her beautiful blonde hair was gray, and so was her red lips. The two couldn't run fast enough to see about her, yet it shocked them more when they saw that her wings had disappeared!

"Tink! Wake up!" Bobble pleaded, shaking her, but getting no response.

"This is not good," panicked Bobble, "not good at all. Clank, go get-"

Before he could finish, Clank was already gone to get help. Flying like a mad man through the nook and everything else, he attracted the attention of the girls. Silvermist stopped him quick enough to get an answer.

"What's wrong, Clank?" she asked calmly. Huffing and puffing, Clank shocked them.

"It's Tink! She's lost her wings! And she won't wake up!"

All five girls quickly hurried to her house, while Clank went to get help. Not long after the girls arrived, the royal council came in, and Queen Clarion appeared. Making her way to TinkerBell's bedside, she was struck with sadness.

"What happened, your Majesty?" asked Iridessa.

"I'm afraid it's not good," Clarion spoke. She turned around to face all who were present.

"Every five years, during the summer months, a disease spreads through Neverland, and seeks to take the life of one magical being. Not much is known of it. And this time, TinkerBell is its next victim." The group is shocked to hear that one of the most talented fairies in Pixie Hollow is about to be taken from them. This made all of them sad. "There is no known cure for it. If it's not reversed within two days, TinkerBell will be lost forever."

Suddenly, one of the members of the royal council spoke up.

"There is a possible cure," he said, "it lies with the former leader of the Lost Boys."

"You mean-" Rosetta started.

"Yes, the one formerly known as...Peter Pan."

"But," piped up Vidia, "where does he stay?" Silvermist speaks up.

"I remember Tink telling me that after he left Neverland, he settled down on the other side of the world, in America."

"Yeah," added Iridessa, "during her journey to find the Mirror of Enchanta, she met Peter when Captain Hook was after him. They became great friends after that, and never lost contact."

"So that's where she went after the changing of the seasons," Rosetta thought out loud. Clarion quieted everyone.

"It is settled. Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Rosetta and Fawn, you will be given all the pixie dust you can carry to fly to the other side of the world and bring back Peter Pan. There will never be another TinkerBell. She's done far too much for us for this to happen to her. You will leave immediately. Clank and Bobble, tend to TinkerBell, and inform me on any changes."

As everyone departed, all realized that this is a matter of life or death for a fairy they consider more than a friend, and the risk is well worth every sacrifice TinkerBell has made to help them. For the fairies in Pixie Hollow, it's a chance to return a favor.

Flying over the Pacific Ocean at frightening speed, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist and Vidia flew toward North America, and to the state of Michigan. Coming in from the west coast, over California, Arizona, Nevada, before heading up north, over Wyoming, North Dakota, and finally arriving in Michigan, flying slow to sense his whereabouts.

The city of Detroit is big and industrious. Hard to find someone as special as this man. Slowing down, Silvermist picked up something in her fairy sense.

"Hold up, guys," she said suddenly, "he's-" pointing south, "this way."

Iridessa picked it up as well. "She's right. Let's go."

The five fairies and their sense led them to an upscale suburban neighborhood, lined with beautiful houses. They then came to a two-story house made from brick, lined with aromatic flowers and different plants.

"This has to be it," Vidia said, heading to the chimney. "Come on, time's a wasting," calling as the other four fairies followed suit, and headed down the chimney and into the house. Scoping out the place, they split up to find Peter. Time is of the essence right now.

In his study Peter Philips sat at his desk working on a presentation. Looking around for inspiration, he is reminded from a single picture what he once was so long ago. On his wall was a picture of him in his youth, in completely different clothes, with his close friend TinkerBell, whom he missed dearly. Formerly known as Peter Pan, he swore to himself that he would never grow up. Yet, he had to, and moved away from Neverland, and settled down in the States. Now in his late fourties, married with two beautiful children who are now teenagers, he's proud of his decision. Michael and Ashley somewhat remember what happened when they were little kids, when they were lured back to the realm by Peter's arch nemesis, Captain Hook. Through manipulation, Michael was nearly taken away from his father by Hook, until his former crew, the Lost Boys, stepped in and helped him put an end to his devious plans. He's snapped back to reality by a noise somewhere inside the house. Getting up, he takes a gander around his study, looking closely. He suddenly spies dust, but where's it coming from? Turning around, he sees it again. He opens up the window, letting in the illustrious summer breeze that blew at his hair. Going back to his desk, he sees- a fairy? Yes, a fairy, but it wasn't TinkerBell though. Being as bold as he's been since his childhood, he speaks up.

"Who, are you?" he asked.

"I am Silvermist," she replied, "a close friend of TinkerBell. Girls, come out."

In seconds, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia and Iridessa appeared before the man, smiling.

"Are you the one known as Peter Pan?" she asked.

"Yes, I was, though I still believe in fairies," Peter said, smiling. Iridessa stepped forward.

"Peter Pan, your help is urgently needed," she started, then Fawn spoke.

"TinkerBell is in serious trouble, she is very sick."

"That's right, hun," Rosetta continued, "Queen Clarion said you would be able to help."

"Bcause if you don't, TinkerBell will be lost forever," Vidia concluded.

The look on Peter's face said it all, as he heard these five fairies tell of his best friend's plight. Though he thought about what he had to do come Monday, he knew his longtime friend needed him more.

"If it's for Tink, I'll do it. Hold on a minute." Peter went to his bookcase, and pulled a book from one of the shelves, placing it on the desk. He then went to his room and brought back a blanket. The five fairies were befuddled at what he was doing, yet they had to trust him. Long ago, he was once the savior of Neverland, protecting it from outsiders who wanted to ruin it. Once done, he came back with a bag and placed the items inside.

"Now, how do we get there?" he asked.

Iridessa pulled out her pouch, as well as the others. Scurrying around, they sprinkled the pixie dust over Peter, as he closed his eyes, and thought back to the days when he would be soaring through the skies of the magical realm, without a care in the world. As he did, his human body slowly lifted off the floor, and into midair.

"Follow us," called Fawn, as the fairies headed out his window.

"I hope I can remember how to fly, it's been so long!" grabbing his bag, and slowly floating out the window behind them. And so, the flight for a fairy's life begins.

Through the summer sky and crossing the international dateline, the five fairies and one human male flew over Great Britian, Scotland and Ireland, to magically arrive over Neverland, and to Pixie Hollow. As Peter gazed from above, he's amazed at how much things have changed since he left years ago. Sitting down in a meadow, the five fairies hover around him.

"We'll go get the queen," Rosetta said, "you stay right here, hun," and they flew off. In minutes, the royal council arrived, and Queen Clarion appeared, as only she can make an entrance like that. She then floated toward Peter.

"Peter Pan," she said smiling, "it's been so long since we've seen each other."

Peter bowed his head in respect to her. "It has, your Majesty," he replied. "Things have changed so much in Pixie Hollow. So, what happened?"

Queen Clarion explained the situation to him, and he was saddened at his friend's condition. "Bring out Tink, I need to see her."

With that, Clank and Bobble brought out a large leaf, and there laid his dear friend TinkerBell, white as a ghost, no wings, and gray hair. This was not good at all. Peter held out his hands, and picked up her little body. He fought back tears as he held her like this, not expecting this to happen. He stood up, and walked to the middle of the meadow. Laying her down, still on the leaf, he opens his bag and pulls out the book, and a blanket. Placing the blanket over her, covering her, he went down on his knees, and opened the book, turning it to a certain page. Closing his eyes, many fairies gathered around him as he recited an incantation.

"Esolandro, cosminotrio, indrinoko, removao osaong."

Shimmers of sparkles appeared over the blanket, as something was happening. The blanket started to move, as if something was growing was under it. In fact, it wasn't something, but someone! In the span of two minutes, the body of TinkerBell grew from a few inches in height to enormus proportions filling the void under the blanket. At its end, she was now the size of a human, yet a bit shorter than Peter. The good thing was, her color returned to her skin, as well as her lips. Her hair became blonde again, yet loose as it was when she first arrived. Peter opened his eyes, to see the result of the spell. Terrence was the first to speak.

"What happened?"

Peter started. "The spell I chanted removed the disease from her, yet it had to grow her body to make her permanently immune from it. This side effect is unfortunately irreversable."

Many of the fairies understood what had to be done, and if Queen Clarion trusted Peter, they trusted him as well.

"With TinkerBell like this now, she cannot stay in Pixie Hollow no longer. I will appoint someone to replace her. She was striken with this disease for a reason, and she now has a new destiny to fulfill." She then turns to the group of fairies. "Bobble," calling him, "I now appoint you the leader of the tinker fairies."

Bobble couldn't believe what he heard, but just like the others, it wouldn't be the same without TinkerBell.

"I accept, your Majesty," bowing his head in respect. Turning to Peter, she looked sad herself. No one has seen the queen like this.

"TinkerBell has brought us much joy, many useful innovations, and plenty of laughs. She will be missed." She then flies up to TinkerBell's sleeping face. "Born of a baby's laugh, you will bring joy and protection to those you will meet. And through true love's kiss, your destiny will be shown. Push yourself to the limit, and you will know." Queen Clarion then placed her hand to her now large cheek, and left an imprint of dust there. "Take care of her, Peter," she smiled, "train her in the way of humans. She will never forget us, and we will never forget her. She is free to come visit us. And where she is going, she will find great happiness."

"You have my word, your Majesty," Peter replied as he stood up. Terrence then flew up and gave him a small bag, filled with pixie dust.

"This should be enough to get you home. And tell Tink that we'll miss her." Terrence was very sad, at the fact that his best friend was going away, not by her will, but because it was necessary to save her life.

"I will," he again replied, kneeling down and picking up the full grown girl into his friendly and fatherly embrace, wrapping her wholly and securely in the blanket. With a sprinkle of dust from the bag, he closed his eyes, thinking of happy thoughts, and started to float. His pack on his back with his things, he slowly rose in flight, with Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta and Iridessa leading the way out, and Vidia guiding the winds. Giving a fond farewell, the man formerly known as Peter Pan flew off into the summer evening sky, with his best friend, now a full grown human girl, in his arms. When TinkerBell wakes up from her slumber, she will be immensely surprised at what was done to bring her back to life. And that a completely new destiny awaited her; now not as a fairy, but as a magical human. Her life will not ever be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

TINKERBELL 'GROWS' UP

PART II

by chuckiboo

_TinkerBell and all related characters ©Disney._

Flying through the summer sky, Peter Philips thought about all the things he and TinkerBell had been through a long time ago. Life spans vary between magical beings, and fairies lived a very long time, some close to a thousand years. He figured that Queen Clarion was around that age, yet never lost her beauty. And as he flew with her in her arms, he wondered how would she adapt to human life. Their best friend Wendy lived a long life, and that was nearly fifty years ago. He remembered that she is now a magical human, and that powers will manifest in time. Arriving at his house in Detroit, he told his son Michael to leave the window open for him. Telling his wife of the dilemma, she had no reason to doubt his story, having heard it from both children, and them showing the scars from that ordeal. Going through the window of his study, and landing on his feet, he walked down the hall to the spare bedroom which Ashley prepared for their guest. In their house, TinkerBell would be treated like one of the family, with love, respect and communication surrounding her. Laying her in the bed and covering her, when she will wake up from her magical coma is anybody's guess.

A week passed since her arrival, and TinkerBell slept. Sara, Peter's wife, was a homemaker and took care of the house while the children were at school and Peter was at his job. She met the fairy not too long ago when the children went through the ordeal with Captain Hook, and almost took Michael away from his family. She assured her that nothing will befall her son, and that he was in good hands. And just when she was thinking of that, the girl stirred, as if waking up. It was late evening, and Peter was in his study. As soon as her peach eyelids opened, revealing her beautiful blue eyes, she smiled brightly. Still pretty drowsy from her sleep, TinkerBell turned her head, to see Sara sitting beside the bed she was in.

"Uh," she groaned, "where am I? And...who are you?" Her eyes were still half open as Sara spoke.

"It's me, TinkerBell," she said, "Sara, Peter's wife."

"W-Where's Peter?" she asked wearingly.

"Let me go get him," as she rushed out of the room. TinkerBell was still confused as to why she was where she was. The disease obviously messed with her memory some. A minute later, Sara returned with Peter in tow.

"Tink," he said urgently, "Tink, how do you feel?"

"I feel...different," talking groggingly as she looked at her friend. Slowly opening her eyes more, she noticed that both he and Sara were not as big as they were. Either they shrunk, or she grew, it had to be one or the other. She suddenly jerked up, and looked around, seeing she was in a human bedroom, in a human bed, looking at humans from...a human point of view?

"W-W-What happened to me?" in absolute shock, as she peeped under the covers, to see she had on human clothing. She gasped sharply. "Why am I like this?"

Peter took TinkerBell by her now human-sized hands, and held them. "What was the last thing you remember?" he asked. TinkerBell

thought for a moment.

"I remember...Clank and Bobble putting me to bed. I wasn't feeling well. After that, nothing. What happened after that, Peter?" He calmly answered the question as only he can.

"The reason why you felt like you did is because you were striken with a disease that only affects magical beings. You nearly died as a result." TinkerBell was surprised, as Peter continued. "Your fairy friends traveled here at the Queen's command to bring me back to Pixie Hollow to try to cure you. I did, but with an adverse side effect, as you can see." She smirked a little. "Though you can no longer stay there, the Queen made it clear that you can come and visit." She frowned, missing her friends. "Yet you are human now, a magical human at that. She said that your powers will manifest in time." TinkerBell sighed, as she slowly took in the reality that she is no longer a fairy, but now a magical human.

"Well, now what?" She then thought of something. "Where's Michael and Ashley?"

Peter smiled, surprised as she still remembers them. "They're in their rooms. Are you sure you can walk?"

"I'll try." And with that, TinkerBell moved to the side of the bed, stretched her now human legs to the floor, and stood up. She roughly stood about 5' 5" tall, with a slim, curvy build. Her unblemished peach skin shone brightly, as well as her pert red lips. Wearing a blue blouse with blue khakis and bare feet, she looked like any regular human girl, probably around seventeen years of age. Very attractive, yet intimidating. Her blonde hair, no longer held up by the rubber band, cascaded down her shoulders and the upper part of her back, though she still had her forelock.

"This will certainly take some getting used to," as she followed Peter out of the room, and down the hall to the kids' rooms. First was Ashley's; Peter's 14 year old daughter was a cute brunette standing 5'1", and slim at 110. She hadn't seen her since that time in Neverland when she was waist high to her dad. At first, Ashley didn't recognize her, but the voice was unmistakable.

"TinkerBell?" Ashley asked as the girl walked into the room with her parents in tow. TinkerBell smiled as she came off her bed and hugged her, knowing it has been so long since she'd seen their fairy friend.

"TinkerBell," she silently said as she finally pulled away, to see her new form. "What happened to you?" she questioned.

"I'll explain later," Peter said, "where's Michael?"

"He's in the garage working on his new invention."

"Okay, we'll go down to see him," saying as they exited her room, and headed to the garage.

"Invention?" TinkerBell asked, " what does he do?" Peter smiled.

"Michael became interested in mechanics after our return a few years ago, learned everything about cars, and stayed a straight A student in the process. At 17, he's a great mechanic and tinkers on new inventions."

Heading down the steps, the sound of hammering and drilling were abundant, and reaching the bottom, the family's two cars were outside, and a device sat in the middle, with two legs sticking out from under it.

"Michael," Peter called, "Michael," getting annoyed, "Michael!"

"Yeah?" said a voice from far away.

"Someone's here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"Someone you know really well."

"Okay," as he slid from under, and the next sight took TinkerBell's breath away. Michael was a lanky kid, only 5'7" and weighing 140 pounds, yet atop that wiry frame was a mind firing on all cylinders with innovation and ideas waiting to be unleashed. Brown eyes, light peach skin, and messy dark hair made his face, and for the first time in her life, TinkerBell's heart started beating fast, thumping hard, and her cheeks blushed. To no one's knowledge, since that ordeal a few years ago, she nurtured a strong crush on Peter's son, even though he was only ten at the time. To her, he's only gotten cuter. Peter interrupted the moment.

"Mike," he said, "remember TinkerBell?"

Michael brightened up. "Yeah, have you heard from her?"

Peter smiled. "Mike, this IS her." He glanced at the girl, and recognized her immediately.

"Tink?" he asked timidly, as he approached her.

"Michael! It's me!" as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He returned the hug, but was begging for air.

"I-I"m losing air here!" She heard his muffled voice as she let him go.

"Uh, sorry," bashfully replying as he straightened up his slightly dirty shirt. Peter then noticed something out of place.

"Mike," he asked, "where did that black eye come from?" TinkerBell noticed it as well.

"It-it was nothing, dad," as he tried to change the subject. Peter's gaze became stern.

"Were those big guys harrassing you again? I told you to let me know if they do." He calmed down. "Come on in for dinner. You'll hear the reason why Tink is what she is, okay?"

Michael nodded as he cleaned up, and moved his invention to the side of the garage, then went to clean up. A half hour later, all five were in the dining room, with TinkerBell sitting beside Michael at the table. She felt goose bumps up and down her arms, as Peter explained to the family the story of what made her what she is now. She was welcomed as one of the family, and their home is her home from now on. Going to bed, the only thing on her mind was Michael, and how he has changed. Falling asleep, she wanted to dream of him. Yet something else was to take place.

During her first full day of rest in her new surroundings, she received a special visit. In her dream, she was in the meadow surrounding Pixie Hollow, when a familiar figure came toward her. It was Queen Clarion, in all her majestic glory.

"TinkerBell," she said softly, "so glad to see you again."

"Surprised to see you as well, your Majesty," she replied as she drew near.

"There is much you need to know, TinkerBell," Clarion started, "please sit."

TinkerBell sat down in the lush green grass, as Clarion hovered before her. "Since your arrival here, your inventions and creative innovation has made the changing of the seasons so much easier. And you've had your share of ups and downs. You know everything happens for a reason, and you were striken with this disease, and healed, for a reason."

"I'd like to know," TinkerBell replied, before the queen continued.

"Out of the entire millenia I have served as queen of the fairies, no one magical being has had the courage to ever interact with a human. You are that first one, TinkerBell. Though we are forbidden to do so, you take the chance because of your natural curiosity to learn about new things." She knew that to be true. "From you befriending the human girl Lizzy, then Peter Pan and Wendy, you have a gift. When Peter was brought here to cure you, no one knew of the side effects of the spell. This is completely irreversible. Yet in a way, this is your reward."

"How?"

"You dared to step out and go where no fairy has gone before. You showed genuine compassion to those humans, and caused their hearts to believe in the unseen. Therefore, the laws of nature saw fit to allow you to live among them, as one of them."

She was confused. "But, why?"

Clarion smiled. "Because, you have altered your destiny through your actions, not just for your benefit, but also for the benefit of man. You are no ordinary human, you are a magical being now."

TinkerBell's eyes grew wide. "I'm...a magical being?"

"Yes you are, dear one. You have now power and magic to do more good for humans, and nature as well. This is your reward, for the good you've done in Pixie Hollow, and to the world."

"How do I, uh, access them?"

"Push yourself to the limit, and they will manifest. Oh, and by the way, I know about your crush on Peter's son, I understand. Realize your destiny is right in front of you. And you are free to come visit us any time."

TinkerBell smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'll miss you all," she said as the queen started to fade.

"We are with you, and you are with us, Belle..."

The morning sun shone down on her peach skin and red cheeks, as she woke up to the smell of sausage and biscuits. The dream stuck with her, as she realized one thing: she now has a new name. "My name is now...Belle," she said to herself as she climbed out of bed, and slipped on a pink robe left on the desk chair. Going downstairs to the kitchen and dining room, she saw the family having breakfast; all, except Michael.

"Morning," she said chipperly as she took a seat.

"Good morning, Tink," replied Peter as he sipped on his coffee. She stopped for a minute.

"Today," she stated, "TinkerBell is no more. My name is now...Belle." Sara sat her orange juice down.

"When did you make this decision?" she asked.

"I had a dream last night, and Queen Clarion told me of my new role, as well as my new name."

Peter wasn't at all surprised. He smiled. "Welcome to your destiny, Belle," he said with encouragement, as he got up and hugged her before heading out the door. It was a Saturday, and he had to go to the office. "I'll be back in a while, okay?"

Everyone bid him goodbye as he walked out the door. Ashley got up and took Belle by the hand.

"We gotta give you a new look!" she said excitedly as they both went upstairs, leaving Sara to clean up. Though she was glad there was someone new in the household, she was primarily worried about the mental state of their son, Michael. Things will happen in the following weeks that will bring not just the family, but two clandestined souls together as one, in an uncanny way.

In the garage, Michael was eagerly at work at his first real invention. Drilling away and hammering at it, he finally has the motor attached. To many, it looked like a miniature version of a jet engine, yet it was anything but. He had a hard time with it yesterday, reason why he was so caught up in it when Peter brought their long time fairy friend to see them. Though he knows that she is drop dead gorgous, he knew he hadn't a chance of a hill of beans to ask her out. In fact, that's why he's been having problems at school. Since that ordeal that nearly took him from his family, he became inspired to be the best at what he does, and mechanics is where he felt he could express himself the most. From the age of seven to the present, he learned as much as possible about cars, motors gas and electric, and how they work. It in turn pushed him to create this object, which he'll test later. But first, he needs to stabilize it so it won't accidentally cave in the garage floor.

In Ashley's room, she and Belle were at work coming up with her new look. Satisfied with the style she sported for so many years, she opted to make it more stylish. Bringing her long, shoulder-length mane into a nice ball, Ashley took a very long pink ribbon, wrapping it three times at the base, and tied it up. Keeping her trademark forelock and bangs was a no brainer, and it was done. Gazing at herself in the mirror, Belle looked as good as the first time she arrived in Pixie Hollow, and being introduced to Fairy Mary by her friends Clank and Bobble. Wanting to explore other things, she went back to her room and thought about what Queen Clarion told her. Just then, someone peeped their head through the door.

"Tink," said Michael, as he lightly knocked.

"Come on in," she replied as he fully entered the room, remaining at the door. "Glad to see you, Michael," as he face slowly got hot.

"And by the way, my name is Belle now," she added. "Sit down."

Michael sat down in a chair at the desk. "So," he started, "how does it feel to be human?"

"It feels...normal, like, I was meant to be this way. I guess being around humans prepared me for this. But..."

"But what?"

"Queen Clarion told me that I have powers now, but to activate them, I must 'push myself to the limit'. I don't get it."

Being the innovative whiz he is, Michael thought about the situation. "Hmmm," they both said in unison, "there has to be a way." Then, the device popped into his head. "I got it!" he shouted, startling Belle. "The thing I've been working on in the garage! Come on!"

Michael jumped up and ran out of the room, as Belle got up and ran behind him to the garage. Once there, he went to the corner and rolled out something on a cart. Uncovering it, it looked like a big motor with fins, similar to a jet engine. It had controls on top and openings at both ends. Belle was surprised.

"What is it?"

"It's supposed to be a gravity manipulator. It increases the gravitational pull in a small area, without doing any damage. It's sort of been in the works for over a month. With my studies in space and earth science, it inspired me to do something to alter earth's gravity and feel what it's like."

Out of all the tinkering she's done over the years, this was by far the oddest invention yet. Though her stuff was done at a smaller level. Michael detatched a panel from the top and closed it up. He then closed the garage door to seal them in.

"Okay," going through the controls, "what I'll do is just use one end of the manipulator, to increase the gravity where you are. How it works is that the weight will increase slowly as soon as you get used to the pull. Similar to wearing shoes or clothes with weights."

He turned the machine on, and it made a very low whirring sound, then went silent. "Stand right there, Belle," as he motioned her to the front of the machine, only a few feet from its opening. "The intensity will increase by one tenths every two minutes. Are you ready?"

There was no way she could not trust the young man she considers the apple of her eye for so long. She has trust in Peter, so she will undoubtly place her trust in his innovative son. "I'm ready."

"Okay, here it goes."

Immediately, Belle felt the space around her increase. She moved with minimum effort.

"Increase it."

Michael turned it up, and it was now one times earth's normal gravity. She slightly moved, but put more effort into the movement. She lifted her arms, as to do simulated arm curls. Michael was amazed at her quick adaptation to this, and became a tad intimidated. Yet he did this to help her. Increasing it again, the frustration began to show on her face, as she now was at three times gravity. As it reached five times, her face contorted to the amount of effort, and then, something amazing happens. Straining her arms to bring them together, the apparent frustration of the pull got to her, as she slowly glowed. Her entire body was little by little increasing with muscle, as her arms gained definition, as well as her neck, shoulders and legs, which slowly ripped out of her blue jeans. Her eyes were tightly shut as she concentrated every piece of her into overcoming this pull. At this point, it was now near ten times earth's normal gravity, and Michael was wide eyed at the sight. In minutes, Belle transformed into a ripped, vascular beauty with an amorous glow about her. Bringing her hands together finally, her eyes shot open, revealing fire red eyes of anger. The glow exploded as the entire garage was filled with the brightest light anyone has ever seen anywhere. Michael shielded his eyes as the light overcame his senses, as Belle cried out, filling the garage with her voice. Michael regained enough sense to power down the machine before standing there in awe, gazing at Belle. In his mind, she had become his dream come true: a beautiful, muscular girl with possible abilities that no human possesses. Belle, on the other hand, calmed herself out of her state, and gazed at Michael. Her feelings rose to the surface as he stood there speechless. And now, she felt she has the courage to show them. She walked over to his dazed form, and stood there.

"Michael," she said, "thank you."

Michael was still dazed as his face flushed with emotion and remained speechless. "Y-Y-You're...w-w-welcome," he stuttered.

Belle blushed. "I can see how you feel about me, and I feel the same too."

She boldly drew closer, placing her hands on his shirt-covered chest, and lovingly gazed into his brown eyes.

"I have one thing to say." She took a deep breath and let it out. "Michael, I love you."

Michael closed his eyes. "I-I...don't know...what...to say. Why me?"

"Why not?" saying softly. "I know now what Queen Clarion means about true love's kiss, and finding myself. It's you."

Michael himself blushed. "From the time I first saw you in Neverland, I was captivated. I was only ten, but you had my heart from the start. I don't really know anything else. But to have you here..."

"Kiss me," she said softly. Bringing her lips to his, they locked in a passionate kiss that bonded them in a way never before seen.

A sparkling glow encompassed them, and lifted them off the concrete of the garage floor. Holding each other's hands, both felt their hearts interlock in a bond that can only be described as amazing. As they came down, and the glow dissipated, Michael opened his eyes, with tears cascading down his cheeks. For the first time since that ordeal eight years ago, he feels complete. Belle took her finger and wiped them from his eyes.

"Michael," she said, "you've been hurt since then. My love for you took away that hurt, and made you whole. And now, we belong to each other. It's destiny."

"I understand now," he added. "I've always loved you, Belle."

"And I love you, Michael, now and forever." Holding each other, they realize that moment that what they felt in the past helped to shape their future, and with Belle as a magical human now, she will protect him, and those who need it the most. It will be a most interesting life for both.


	3. Chapter 3

TINKERBELL 'GROWS' UP

PART III

by chuckiboo

_TinkerBell and all related characters ©Disney._

Heading back upstairs after cleaning up the garage (and covering her blossoming muscular body), Michael and Belle went to their rooms to think about what just transpired. To the other, it was a dream come true, yet astonishing at discovering their feelings matched each other perfectly. It was as if they were meant to be together.

In Michael's case, since his ordeal in Neverland seven years ago, he had become moderately to severely traumatized by the experience, forcing his mind to work at light speed and in constant overload to keep from thinking about it. At times, it would get to him, yet he'd brush it off, and pushes on like nothing happened. The worst mistake he made was the one thing that could have alleviated his trauma: talking to his parents and admitting his fear and condition. Yet trying to be the man he's supposed to be, he ignored it, and now, it's biting him deeply.

On the other hand, Belle was just a fairy who took chances, got messy, and made mistakes, and learned many values in her years of existence. Formerly known as TinkerBell, she, in a short time, became legendary for her innovations, as well as her impatience and temper, that elevated her to the position of leader of the tinker fairies. Besides having great friends, and just as great adventures, she is the first magical being to ever come in contact with a human, which prompted the legendary 'great fairy rescue', that almost exposed the magical world to the human world. But in the end, it came to be a great friendship with a little girl and her father. To think that a disease that nearly took her life gave her the greatest gift any magical being could ever receive, is an understatement to the joy she's having at finding her true love a week after her awakening, physical and magical.

Time flew, as Sara cooked dinner, and Peter returned from a weekend day at the office. Gathering at the dining room table, the five sat down to eat. With Belle next to Michael, the gazing got the other three's attention. And for the first time in three years, a smile was on Michael's face, where a straight or frown resided for so long.

"What's this?" Peter asked, starting to smirk. Belle spoke up.

"Michael helped me activate my powers," she replied, "and I've discovered another thing."

"What is it?" asked Sara.

"A lot of pain he's been going through; when we came together, it released my magic." She then took his hand in hers. "I don't mean to intrude-"

"Belle," Peter interrupted, "you are a part of our family now. Even if it means that you might marry Mike in the future. We love you as well."

"And I love Michael," saying as she laid her head on his shoulder. Mike could not help but blush at the feeling.

"Look, Mike's blushing!" Ashley joked, finally seeing her brother smile.

"We're so happy," Sara concluded, "Mike's been having a hard time since that happened years ago. And it was you who brought him out of it."

"True love's kiss," saying under her breath. Mike closed his eyes and secretly thanked the heavens for sending Belle to him and becoming the catalyst of his mental exodus. "Though I might have to get a new wardrobe," she joked, as the others noticed her increased muscle size. She was literally bursting out of the clothes Sara left for her. And that was a good thing.

"Well, let's eat," Peter said as he led into serving the food. That evening they had a hearty meal, and nice snuggling time for Mike and Belle on the sofa. Going to bed, the two never really gave any thought to their future, yet they will leave most of it to destiny and fate.

Sunday came and everyone rested for the new week. Mike decided to repeat the gravity thing to assist Belle in strengthening her new powers. In the midst of battling ten times gravity, Peter walks in, and is astonished.

"You got it to work?" he asked, getting his attention.

"Yep, I'm surprised you haven't noticed," he said, powering down the device, as Belle shook her muscular arms. In one day, Belle resembled the size of a heavyweight female bodybuilder, with 18" arms, 28" thighs, heart-shaped calves, and glimpses of a back to rival the men version. Peter snapped out of it after a minute.

"Um," clearing his throat and turning to her, "Sara wants to take you shopping today."

"Yeah, I know I need new clothes. It's getting pretty skimpy on what I can wear."

"Not only that, but we'll be enrolling you in school tomorrow as well."

Belle was excited. "School? That's...glitteriffic!" She spun off the ground and levitated in a flow of sparkles, leaving Peter and Mike in awe. She settled down after a few seconds. "Uh, sorry," saying bashfully, "wasn't suppose to do that."

Mike took her hand. "It'll be great! You'll get to see what we do, what we learn, and how much fun it'll be."

"We'll enroll you as an 'exchange' student, to keep down speculation," concluded Peter. "Hurry on, Sara's waiting."

"Okay, see you later," running off, but not before giving Mike a kiss on the cheek. "Love you," she whispered, heading up the steps. Peter walked over to Mike and hung his arm over his shoulder.

"Things happen for a reason, son, and she was sent here for you."

"I understand now. I'm her destiny as she is mine."

On Monday, Mike and Ashley headed off to school after a hearty breakfast. Mike had his license, so he dropped off his sister before heading to the high school down the street. At home, Belle was estatic at going to school, but the biggest hurdle is to register her, and it will take a lot of arm twisting. Turns out it didn't take so much. She was easily enrolled, as a second semester junior, and would start the following week. Later on, when the kids got home, the news was abundant, yet something caught their eye about Mike. Apparently, the darkened eye that he had during the weekend, had become darker. To where it nearly closed it up, it was pretty bad. Peter was upset.

"Mike," he said in anger, "they did it again?"

Mike shrugged his shoulder, as Belle, Sara and Ashley bore faces of concern. "It was nothing. I just-"

"Nothing my foot!" his father spoke calmly but sternly, "This needs to stop now! Tomorrow, if they do it again, go to the principal's office, then call me or your mother. It's getting ridiculous."

Then he notices the bruises on his long, lanky arms. Peter sighed with pity. "You try to defend yourself, or they bully you?"

"I walk away, but they follow. And this happens." Silently, Belle's anger was stewing, to hear that her new boyfriend was being bullied by guys in school.

'We'll see about that,' she thought as she calmed down, yet pretty ticked. 'Nobody messes with my Mike.'

For the rest of the week, the four went through their transitional period, making Belle officially part of the family. She was registered under a singular name, just 'Belle'. And that's how she will be referred to from now on.

That weekend, a full week since her awakening, she and Ahsley were outside having fun, while Mike was in the garage working on his car. He thought about all the torment he's going through and the physical abuse he was taking. Hopefully, it will come to an end soon.

Monday morning came, and it was literally the first day of school for Belle. And she dressed rather very conservative, in snug sweats, that somewhat his her slightly bulging muslces from view. As they rode together in the car, she was smiling from ear to ear. New experiences and adventures excited her even when she lived in Pixie Hollow. And this will be no more different. Getting out of the car and entering the school together, Belle glanced at her schedule.

"My homeroom is, this way," she pointed down the hall.

"And mine is the other way," Mike added. "You have a map of the school?" She nodded. "If you need anything, just text me, okay?"

"Okay," as she started down the hall to her new classroom. Looking at her schedule, three of her classes were with Mike, and she couldn't be happier. Settling in and being introduced to the class by the teacher, every boy's eyes were fixed on the new girl, especially a big and tall guy in the back. He smirked as he thought of the possibilities.

Walking to her classes, she kept seeing the same guy gawking at her. Kinda strange, as she entered the rooms, and Mike was always there, so she sat beside him. Learning to her is fun, as her boyfriend stayed focused on the lessons, and helped her as well. Those years in Pixie Hollow spent tinkering, building and designing are paying off in spades. Meeting for lunch, Mike and Belle sat and talked.

"So, how's it coming?" he asked between bites from a piece of chicken.

"Pretty good," she said cheerfully, "I'm making new friends quick, though I have to make sure of who I talk to. But," as she thought,

"there's a big tall guy constantly staring at me."

"Oh no," Mike grimaced, his left eye hurting some.

"What is it, Mikey?"

"That's Jerome Sands, biggest and strongest player on the football team. He's also the biggest bully on campus."

Belle gave him a figurative stare. "Is he the one that gave you that double black eye?"

Mike tried to deny it. "No, no-"

"Yes he is," she replied firmly, "why would he do such a thing?"

"I guess he sees me as vulnerable."

"Well, he has another thing coming," she said, clenching her fists. Her anger quickly rose to the surface, as a shallow red glow appeared around her. "If he as so much touch you-"

Mike quickly took her hands and held them, calming her down. "Settle down, Belle," he said, "I try not to be around him in the first place. I do what I can to fend for myself."

Belle then looked him im his eyes. "Mikey, I love you. If anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself."

Then, the bell rang. "Time to get back to class, see you later," he said as he walked off. Belle suddenly grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards her, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you," she whispered as she let him go, with him blushing. Going their seperate ways, neither had the idea of the plan against them.

As the days went by, Belle fell into the routine of going to school as a regular girl, though she was anything but. And Mike had her go to the school's weight room to work out any frustrations she had. Though she was now close to the size of a heavyweight female bodybuilder, she kept it hid under her sweat top and pants, what she wore regularly. Not only did lifting heavy weights calm her down and enstill her love for Mike, it also sculpted her into a beautiful, muscular magical girl whose physical power now matched her magic. Getting home and admiring herself in the full length mirror, she became impressed with her new look. If the other fairies could only see her now...

The next day, as they arrived to the school, they went their seperate ways as usual, and as Belle retrieved books out of her locker, it suddenly closed, and a big tall guy, light-skinned, appeared.

"Hello there," he said in a deceptively kind voice.

"Uh, hello," Belle replied in return, as nice as possible.

"I've been noticing you around the school lately. You must be...Belle, right?"

"Uh, yeah, and who are you?"

"I'm Jerome, Jerome Sands, captain of the football team." As he drew closer, Belle drew back. "You got a man yet?"

"Yes I do. So what?"

He leaned his face to hers. "Who is he?"

She smiled. "Michael Philips."

Jerome's eyes grew big at her answer. "That Philips kid?" he said in a low tone. "What does he have that I don't? I'm big, strong, attractive-"

"He's nice, sincere, humble, do I need to stop?" Being the big-headed oalf he is, her nice words about Mike offended him to the utmost.

"Well," finally calming down, "I'll just have to prove myself to you, don't I?"

"No," she replied. "I've been known Mike for years, and we at last got together. I love him, and nothing will change that."

"Okay," Jerome said he started to walk away, "I understand. See you later."

Belle, finally relieved, went the other way.

"We'll see about that," he said, under his breath. "You'll be mine by any means necessary.

As the school day wore on, Mike and Belle met for lunch as usual, talked, and as the bell rang, went their seperate ways. As Mike walked down the hall, two boys taller than him jumped out of corners, grabbed him by the arms, and dragged him in the opposite direction he was walking.

During chemistry class, Belle noticed that Mike was not there. This was his favorite class, and he woud not deliberately miss it. Something seemed off. Exiting the class, someone ran through the hall, yelling to Belle.

"Belle!" the girl said, calming down, "two boys have Mike, and they intend to beat him up, bad! And Jerome said to meet him in the gym, now!"

Belle's eyes shot open, as she shot like a bullet through the hall, like a track star, heading to the gymansium. She had a feeling he was behind this, and that possibly Mike's life was now in danger. Entering the gym seconds later, her mind couldn't prepare her for what she saw next, that sent her into absolute shock.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

TINKERBELL 'GROWS' UP

PART 4

by chuckiboo

_TinkerBell ©Disney._

Running into the gymnasium, Belle was absolutely shocked at the sight that beheld her. That big knucklehead Jerome had her beloved Mike pinned against the wall-collapsed bleachers, feet dangling a foot and a half off the floor. Her anger surged at seeing her boyfriend in this position, against his will. As she entered the doorway, the two goons that took Mike, came from either side, and grabbed Belle by either arm, carrying her 180 pound hidden muscular frame further into the recreation area. Jerome turned his head, at the same time keeping Mike pinned to the bleachers. He grinned evily.

"I knew I'd get your attention," he said as his deep voice boomed across the hollow room. "You don't deserve this wimp, you deserve me."

Belle cocked her head in an odd manner. "Is that what's this about?"

"Not just that, but this boy is crazy." She can tell he was talking out of his head. Mike had enough energy to say something.

"Get outta here, Belle!" he cried. Jerome jerked his head back to face the young man.

"Shut up!" as he applied a forceful slap to his right cheek.

"MIKE!" She cried, as tears formed in the wells of her eyes. He then gave her a hard, vile stare.

"If you want to see him survive, break up with him, now!"

The two guys tightened their grip on her arms, though they started to notice how hard they were becoming. The anger inside Belle was burning hotter than lava now. Then she spoke.

"I value Mike more than you ever know," saying in a deep soprano tone, echoing across the gym ceiling.

"So that means you're still with him?"

"Yes. Do what you want, and you will pay."

Grinning evily, he reverted his attention back to Mike.

"You heard what the lady said."

And with that, Jerome did the unthinkable, that literally sent Belle's rage over the edge. Balling his fist, he punched Mike in the left eye socket so hard, the deafening sound of cracking bone could be heard throughout the gym floor, as the left side of his face was covered in blood. Jerome basically caved in Mike's socket, and in the process, destroyed his eye.

Tears cascaded from Belle's closed eyes down her cheeks, as her whole body automatically tensed up, every muscle hardening. The guys noticed her skin heating up through her sweats, but still held her up. Then, their look turned to fear, as her face turned red, and opening her eyes, they were red as fire. They heard rips coming from her, the sweats tearing, in the arms and legs, as her muscles expanded under the cloth. The traps exposed themselves as the neck ripped some, as well as her wrists, and near her ankles. Veins, thick and small, were now visible everywhere, pumping blood throughout her body. Though she didn't bust out completely, it showed a good amount of vascularity and ripped muscle her beloved Mike, now unconscious in the big lumox's hand, helped build. The two guys held her near the ground, as they found themselves being picked up by the muscular beauty. Flexing her now 24" arms, she lifted each of the 200+ pound teens with little effort, and held them in midair.

When Jerome turned around after dropping Mike on the gym floor in a near lifeless, bloody heap, the first thing that came to him was shock. But being stubborn as he is, he couldn't pass up the chance to beat up a girl. His thought was 'if I can't have her, no one can', even if it means beating up the girl he was trying to get, to prevent her from going to anyone else. Without even thinking, Belle tossed the guys in either direction with such force, sending one into the neighboring wall, and another into a ball rack filled with basketballs. And just as sudden, her tear-stained, fire red eyes fixed on Jerome.

"I said do what you want, and you will pay," her soprano voice filled with cold rage, "you did, and now you will."

Jerome quickly got into a fighting stance, as Belle started to walk, then suddenly sprinted toward him, delivering a first punch to the left side of his face, dazing him. Standing before him, the muscle-filled beauty wasted no time in bombarding him with jabs, upper cuts and an array of punches that made the big tall jock stumble. Utilizing her magic as well, she disappeared and reappeared many times, as to keep him confused. Her intended goal is to bruise him very bad, but the anger inside her pushed it further, as to hurt him; Jerome never had a chance to throw a punch, while his red bruises were becoming blood stains; tears flew from Belle's beet red face, as she continued her relentless, rageous assault.

For minutes it went on. At this time, half the school was gathered inside the gym, watching this remarkable beatdown take place. Many knew that Jerome had it coming to him, but who would have thought a girl ends up taking him down. The school nurse went to tend to Mike in his gory unconsciousness and the principal dared not get too close. Slowed down, she had the captain of the football team on his knees, begging for mercy. Holding him by the collar, her small balled fist was prepared to deliver the final blow to put him out of commission, for what he did to Mike, and to others. Suddenly, a voice broke through her clouded fury.

**'BELLE, STOP THIS NOW.'**

Her eyes shot open, cleared of the red fire, as Jerome awaited his fate at the hands of this amazon. She backed off, releasing the girp on his collar while thrusting him to the floor, and slowly walked over to where her boyfriend laid. Battered and bruised, Jerome got up steadily, and was immediately confronted by the principal.

"Jerome Sands," he exclaimed, "you've caused enough trouble. This has gone too far."

As the police placed him in handcuffs and led him out, the focus turned to the young amazon comforting the man she loves. Cradling his fractured, gory face, her tears of rage were now tears of sorrow, as they cascaded down her peach colored cheeks. There was only so much her magic could do, and replacing an eye was way out of her league. And for Mike, his life will not ever be the same again.

After that lopsided fight, things happened in a blur, as he was rushed to a hospital with his injuries, Belle at his side. Peter, Sara and Ashley were there as the magical human explained her actions, and what transpired. For hours, they stayed in that waiting room, until the head surgeon came out with the results. Peter went back home with Belle, her not able to stand what happened, and to change her torn sweatsuit. By the time they returned, Mike was in recovery, and in a room. Due to the circumstances, the magical girl couldn't bare to see him in that condition, and refused to see her man. In the waiting room, she sat on the couch and cried silently.

A few weeks passed since that incident, and Mike was at home where he belonged. Though part of his face was bandaged, due to his left eye destroyed, he got around pretty good. Though his mom, dad and sister came to check on him, one special person was missing.

"Hey mom," he asked, "where's Belle?"

Sara frowned. "Still feeling sorry about what happened. She can't bear to see you like that."

Mike frowned as well. "I'm not mad at her," he said, "she stuck by her belief, and I got hurt. That's the least of it. If she hurts, I hurt."

"Come on," Sara added, "we need to go have your bandages removed."

And as they left out, Mike's head was filled with thoughts of his precious Belle. He prays that she'll be able to get over this soon.

At the hospital, they took the bandages off to see how Mike's face healed up from the surgery. And though he'll have to wear a patch over his left eye for the rest of his life, it was better than nothing. His wounds were cleaned, and as he and his mother left for home, he couldn't help but think about his love taking command of that situation and doing what she did. That made him smile. Coming home, Peter and Ashley were outside to greet him. But he soon walked past them, and went into the house, heading to the room of one particular person.

Arriving at her door, he took a breath and knocked.

"Who is it?" the voice asked softly.

"It's me," he said just as soft.

"Come in," she replied, as Mike turned the knob and walked in. She was sitting at her desk, head on the table laying sideways. Mike sat on the bed and waited.

"How are you?" she asked in a sad tone.

"I"m fine, but I won't be alright until you talk to me. I know I don't understand how you feel, but I want to understand you. Come to me, and let it out."

The tender words of her love hit Belle like a ton of bricks, as she lifted her head, tears suddenly filling her eyes. She then, in one fell swoop, rushed to the bed where Mike was and buried her face into his shirt-cladded chest, sobbing profusely. He rubbed her ripped back with his hand, soothing every tensed fiber and pulsating vein with his tender caress, in an attempt to comfort her.

As she cried, he had no idea how deep her pain went. For minutes, she released all what was in her, slightly feeling better. Lifting her head, she gave a small smile, eyes red from crying.

"Are you mad at me?"

Mike stared. "Am I supposed to be?"

Belle was startled. "But...you...he..."

"Belle, don't think for a second I'd be mad at you for standing up for what you believe in. I believe and trust in you to do the right thing, and you did. You did not give in to him, even when it meant me being hurt. I'm proud of you."

Belle gave a small smile. "Sorry for what happened..."

"No need to apologize," he said softly, caressing her hair, "I'm should be apologizing, for not telling you this."

"Let's not argue," she replied, wiping her face, "I'm just glad that you're okay. Though you no longer have an eye, you're still alive."

"Yeah," he replied, "plus you've put on some extra muscle as well!"

When Belle noticed Mike eyeing her figure, she gave a confused look. "Whadaya mean?"

"Come here," as he took her hand, and guided her to the bathroom scale. "Get on," he gestured, as she stepped on in nervousness. The digital readout automatically read an astonishing number.

"Wha-" Belle stuttered, looking down at the screen. "Two...hundred...twenty...five! T-t-that's how...much I...weigh?"

Even Mike was surprised, standing there wide eyed. "Whoa." he added, "that's what it says."

"I...wonder how."

"Might've been when your anger surfaced, and it grew your body as well."

Thinking back to when Queen Clarion told her about her new abilities and how they would manifest, it finally registered to her.

"I have become bigger..." glancing at Mike, "and it took you getting nearly killed to do it."

Her expression turned somber as she stepped off the scale, and wrapped her now large muscular arms around her boyfriend. When he heard sobbing again, he knew it got to her a second time. This feeling is one that will not leave, and it will be hard to avoid. Bringing her face visible to him, her eyes were once again red.

"I...love you...Mike..." through slurred speech, "I don't wanna see you hurt again..."

Mike's face softened as he saw Belle's true human nature surface, as he smiled, his remaining eye sparkling.

"You're fully a magical human now," he said softly, "my magical human. I love you, Belle, so very much."

"I...love you too," as they shared a kiss; sparkles surrounded them as the loving bond they shared was solidified through their love and the future holds for these two, no one knows. Only time can write the next chapter.


End file.
